Fighting Fire With Passion
by SwanQueenSyndrome69
Summary: AU The Enchanted Forest does not exist, neither does the curse. There is only Storybrooke. Emma and Regina's relationship as colleagues grows into something more. SwanQueen. NOTE: This story acts as a Prequel to hunnyfresh's story Henry's Gift, and I have been given permission to write this fan fiction, and you don't need to read that story to follow this but Henry's Gift is GREAT.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fan fiction based on Once Upon a Time, and I hope you enjoy it! I do not own any of the characters or material. This is the first chapter of many more to come. As I said in the description, this story is written as a Prequel to hunnyfresh's story Henry's Gift, and I have permission to write this story. Also, this story is based off a roleplay I've started with my lovely fiancee, Pau, and I do have to give her credit for writing some of Regina's parts. Please read and review, I'd love to hear from you, and if you find any mechanical errors or anything else I should fix, let me know! Without further ado, here is Fighting Fire With Passion!**

* * *

Emma Swan relocated her life from Boston to a small town in Maine, Storybrooke, and within a month she became the new Sheriff of the town alongside her deputy and close friend, Graham Humbert. The tall blonde woman had to admit – she liked it. Mostly the job called for sitting around at a desk all day, eating pastries – bear claw being her favorite, playing games with Graham – darts were their favorite, reading and writing emails, and filing reports (which actually weren't so bad, but they were very boring).

Only once in a while did she leave the Sheriff's station with her Deputy or leave home on a day off to deal with various matters, most of which involved breaking up a fight in which Leroy (the town drunk) caused, or arresting said man for drunk driving.

Life in the small town wasn't bad. Storybrooke was so small and isolated that she felt completely cut off from the rest of the world, and to the blonde woman, that was a good thing. She had spent her entire life moving from place to place, fleeing in times of hardship and distress. And besides, her roommate was a good woman, Granny's made fabulous hot cocoa, and the Mayor was a drop dead sexy brunette woman whom Emma had taken a liking to. The woman was cold and distant and extremely professional with her job, and that made Emma like her more.

One afternoon just before the work day ended, she deliberately printed out one of her reports that was supposed to be emailed to the Mayor, stuck it in a file, drove to the building containing Mayor Mills' office, walked up to her floor, and spoke to Mills' secretary. "I'm here to see Madame Mayor."

"Go right ahead, Regina isn't—I mean, um, Madame Mayor isn't busy." The young red-headed woman stammered with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Sorry, I'm new to this job, I've only been here a week."

The Sheriff smiled softly at her, noticing her shirt was rather low-cut and showed off plentiful breasts. Emma, being the flirtatious, jump-everything-that-moves kind of woman, smirked. "I like your shirt." She revealed with a gentle wink as she walked up to the Mayor's office door and knocked loudly. The secretary responded with a soft chuckle and the blonde saw the woman's cheeks flush an even darker shade of red.

The Sheriff did love to flirt and gaze at various women's breasts discreetly; however, she also had a major soft spot for Madame Mayor. Usually if a woman denied the blonde a date, she'd shrug it off, but Regina was just…Damn, Emma _had_ to have her!

Regina Mills, born and raised in the small town of Storybrooke, was working on her laptop, not really doing anything, but pretending to work. Afternoons like these were extremely boring, mostly because she had nothing to do. When she heard the door, she looked up and let out a soft sigh. "Come in," she said calmly, returning her eyes to the laptop.

Emma opened the door as she threw a small goodbye wave to the Mayor's secretary. She walked in, shut the door, drew in a slightly nervous breath, and walked up to Regina's desk. "Good afternoon, Madame Mayor." Emma said with a smile, placing the file on her desk. Emma went out of her way to do all this to ask Ms. Mills out on a date again; the damned woman kept rejecting her, and frankly, she didn't know why – the woman was openly lesbian, just as Emma, and it wasn't like Emma was the worst woman in the world. The blonde Sheriff was persistent with the Mayor, and refused to stop asking until Regina said yes.

Regina looked up again and rolled her eyes softly. "Who let you in?" She inquired, coldly, bringing her attention back to her laptop. "Remind me to fire that awful secretary… Anyway, what brings you here, Sheriff?"

"I just came to bring you this..." Emma edged the file closer to Regina with her fingers, ignoring the woman's remark.

"I do believe I asked you to send it via email, didn't I?" the Mayor asked, raising her eyebrow as she skimmed through the file.

"Oh, did you?" Emma asked in mock surprise. "Oh, well, sorry..." She coughed lightly, shifting her feet. "It's not like it kills you to see me in person, Regina."

Throwing a glare towards Emma, she looked down at the papers again and read carefully. "It appears to be right."

"The file's alright, or it _does_ kill you to see me in person?" Emma raised her brow playfully and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"The file, Ms. Swan. The file," she stressed.

Emma smiled softly, shrugging. "Cool."

Regina nodded and signed the papers. "Thank you, Ms. Swan, you're free to go."

"Yeah, about that..." Emma cleared her throat. "Um... I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" the Mayor replied, her eyes glued to her screen.

Emma silently took a deep breath as she grabbed the file off Regina's desk and fidgeted with the paper in her hands. "Madame Mayor, would you please honor your diligently working Sheriff by going on a date with her?" She asked slowly, her heart rate picking up, hoping this time the brunette would finally say yes to her offer as she mentally crossed her fingers.

Regina held back a laugh and didn't even bother looking up. "No. Is that all?"

Emma huffed lightly, crossing her arms. "Fine. But it's five-thirty, Regina. Time to go home. At least let me walk you out to your car?" She asked with slight plead in her voice.

"Would that make you stop pushing a date?" she asked, with her sarcastic voice.

"Probably." Emma shrugged.

"All right, then, I suppose you may." Regina replied, typing away on her laptop.

Emma smiled, rather impressed with herself. This would probably be the only time she'd be able to be close to the Mayor, and she was going to savor it. "Cool, so, turn your computer off and let's go."

Regina was ready to go home that very second, but wanted to play with the Sheriff a little. "I still have work to do, Sheriff Swan. If you want to walk me out to my car oh-so-badly, you'll just have to wait." She replied, hiding a small smirk behind her computer screen as Emma groaned. "Oh, come on, Regina." She huffed, grumbling as she walked over to the small lounge and sat down on the comfortable sofa, leaning back in relaxation. "Did I give you permission to sit down, Ms. Swan?" "Nope." Emma smirked, lifting her feet up and placing them on top of the coffee table. A loud clearing of Regina's throat sounded, "Don't push it, Swan." Although Regina did sound intimidating, the blonde only chuckled and remained in her position until she heard the Mayor powering down her laptop.

"I'm leaving, Ms. Swan." She spoke, gathering her belongings and getting out her keys.

"Finally." Emma breathed as she stood and followed the Mayor out of the office, watching her lock the door behind them, and secretly stole glances to Regina's bottom and highly sensual-looking legs.

"Y'know, Madame Mayor, I don't see why you have to refuse my offers again and again." She voiced as they descended the stairs of the renovating building, Regina in the lead. "And I don't see why you have to ask me again and again, Swan." The Mayor replied coolly. "Why do you keep turning me down, anyway?" "You seem to keep forgetting that I don't like you, Ms. Swan, and that I don't like you as Sheriff of my town." "I do a pretty good job…" Emma scoffed, as they reached the final landing and Regina opened the door.

As soon as the door opened, the two women were flown back onto the steps behind them while fire, smoke, and fumes entered the building in an explosion. They hit the ground with a thud and both women gasped in pain and panic. Smoke filled their lungs and they started coughing, but Emma slowly got up and removed the debris that had fallen on top of Regina's legs. She successfully shoved it aside with a few grunts and went to Regina's aide, grabbing her shoulders. "Alright, c'mon, let's go. We gotta get out of here." "I can't move!" the Mayor shouted in panic. "You have to get me out. Help me!" she demanded and reached for Emma's hand, while the Sheriff moved her gaze from the Mayor in distress to the blazing smoke and fire before them, not quite sure what to do. Regina continued looking pleadingly at Emma, but Emma stepped forward, planning on going into the fire to retrieve the fire extinguisher. Appalled and scared, Regina reached out and tightly grasped Emma's arm in her fingers. "You're going to leave me, aren't you?" She asked angrily, but with fear embedded in her voice. The Sheriff tugged her way out of the Mayor's grasp and darted into the fire, shielding herself with her arms. Regina watched her leave with wide eyes and mouth agape, panic fully sinking in. She forced herself to try and crawl up the steps on her own, anger flooding through her veins, giving her strength. That damned Sheriff would _never_ get a date out of her!

A few seconds passed before Emma returned to the stairwell, shooting the extinguisher at the fire, coughing and waving the fumes out of her face. Once the majority of fire blocking their pathway to freedom died down, the blonde moved forward and grabbed Regina's arm tightly, pulling her up into standing position. Surprised but relieved, Regina helped pull herself up, and leaned on the blonde. Together, they hobbled out of the building. Emma had to kick open the door and they both stumbled into the fresh air, coughing and wheezing, where a cameraman stood waiting. He snapped a picture of the heroic scene of the Sheriff saving the Mayor before Emma let go of Regina, being as gentle as possible, but apparently, it wasn't gentle enough – "Oh, oh, ow! My ankle! Set me down gently!" Regina demanded, her ankle bursting with pain. "Seriously, you're complaining about how I saved your life?" Emma hissed, gasping and coughing onto her forearm as a siren sounded and a fire truck pulled up in front of the building. "The firemen are here. It's not like we were really in danger." Regina replied coolly, tending to her sore leg. "Fine," Emma started angrily with a cough. "next time I'll just—no, you know what? Next time I'll do the same thing. And the time after that because that is what decent human beings do. That is what good people do." She hissed, stalking off angrily.

"You mean that's what people who have major crushes on other people do?" Regina asked, watching the angry blonde. Emma turned around and glared at the Mayor, "Yeah." She sighed angrily. "And you owe me after this. I get to take you out on a date!" The Sheriff retorted as the firemen rushed to calm the fire and as paramedics rushed to the scene to take care of the hobbling Mayor. "I owe you nothing, Ms. Swan." The brunette hissed vehemently as the paramedics escorted her away.

Emma watched angrily, sadness creeping into her gentle eyes. "Fine…" she replied, not caring if the Mayor heard her anymore as she started walking to her yellow bug. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you." She hissed to a medic who insisted she come to the ambulance for treatment. "I said I'm fine!" and the man walked away, scared. Fuming, the Sheriff got into her car and sped off, muttering to herself, clasping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were dangerously white. "I don't even know why I bother with her. She hates me, she fucking hates me! If she doesn't want me to buy her an expensive dinner and a beautiful red rose, that's not my fucking fault! I'm done with her, I'm done." She told herself as she parked in front of her apartment and ran up the stairs. Her hands fumbled with the keys to open the door and once inside, she slammed the door and heard her roommate squeak, "Emma!"

Mary Margaret gasped and held her hand to her chest, breathing deeply. "You scared me, I was just grading tests, and you—" she stopped when she saw her roommate's angry face with all the smoke decorating her skin. Her eyes widened, "Emma, what happened?"

Emma set her keys down on the kitchen table and shrugged her jacket off. "I'm sure it's on the news, you don't need me to tell you." She replied coolly, making her way to the bathroom when she caught her roommate's scared and hurt expression. Sighing apologetically, she turned to face her. "I'll explain after I take a shower, okay?" And with that, she walked off into the bathroom and shut the door.

After a fifteen minute hot shower, Emma walked out wearing a whole new outfit, and found a mug of hot cocoa with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon on top waiting for her on the kitchen table. "Sit down," Mary Margaret calmly gestured to the mug with a soft smile. "Thanks," Emma sighed with a smile and sat down, sipping from the warm mixture. "I watched the news, I saw what happened. Are you all right?" the cheerful brunette asked with concern. "Hardly…" was the reply that came out of Emma's whipped cream-filled mouth. "Hmm… Maybe we should go have a nice dinner at Granny's and talk, my treat?" Mary Margaret asked, trying to cheer up her roommate. "Mhmm, I need something stronger than this." Emma replied, having already drained her mug. With a reassuring smile, Mary Margaret got up and retrieved their jackets, handing Emma hers. "I think it would be best if we walked, I'm sure you need the fresh air." She spoke soothingly, gaining a nod from the blonde.

A few minutes later, they were sitting in a booth at Granny's, tea in front of Mary Margaret and a glass of whiskey in front of Emma. "Here you are," Ruby smiled warmly as she set their dinners down in front of them, giving Mary Margaret a bowl of three-cheese tortellini with a side salad and Emma a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich and a mound of fries. "I saw what happened, are you okay, Emma?" "Mmm…" Emma replied after popping a fry into her mouth. "Well, alright…" Ruby shrugged and walked off after gently patting her friend's shoulder.

"So…" Mary Margaret started, starting to eat. "You gonna tell me everything that happened?"

"I suppose," Emma sipped from her drink with a sigh before beginning her story. "At about five o'clock, I headed over to the Mayor's office to give her a report. I wasn't supposed to go there, I should have just emailed her the report, but I wanted to talk to her… " "Mhmm, go on." Mary Margaret prodded. "Really, I wanted to go there to ask her on a date. Again. And she rejected me. Again." Emma added coldly. "Ouch," her roommate frowned. "And then I asked her if she'd at least let me walk her to her car, and she agreed as long as I stopped bugging her for a date. I agreed, and we walked out to the stairwell. We were arguing, and then when we reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the door, it triggered some kind of explosion, and we flew back. A ladder fell on top of Regina's legs, so I moved it and used the extinguisher to stop the fire, and I helped her out of the building. Then things got very bitter between us. She didn't even thank me." Emma finished angrily before taking a large angry bite out of her sandwich. "Wow… But Emma, you do realize that if you hadn't printed out that report and gone to Regina's office, you wouldn't have been able to save her, and she might have been burned…" Mary Margaret replied thoughtfully and took another bite finally; her fork had been halfway to her mouth when Emma's story got intense, and she now realized she held it in midair with her mouth wide open. "Yeah…" Emma sighed, and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

Regina walked into the restaurant, smiling. "Ah, Sheriff Swan." She spoke happily, walking over to the booth Emma was sitting in. "I thought I might find you here. Listen, may I talk to you in private?" the Mayor inquired. "Oh, so you've finally come to your senses, have you, _Madame Mayor_?" Emma retorted in a Regina-like manor without even looking up at the woman, coldly emphasizing her title. "Yes, I do believe so." "Yeah, well, it's too late." "Come on, _Sheriff_," Regina started in a slightly impatient tone. "You won't regret it…Come talk to me." "Fine." Emma stood up, and without looking at the Mayor, she walked out of the building with crossed arms.

"What is it, huh? Have you come to humiliate me? Yell at me?" The blonde asked impatiently, tapping her foot, finally looking at Regina.

"No, I did not come to humiliate you, Ms. Swan. Nor did I come to yell at you. What I came for is…is, well…" Regina hesitated and cleared her throat, "I came to apologize and to thank you. I also came to take you up on your offer. I'd like to go on a date with you."

Emma was completely blown away. The look of happiness, apology, and sincerity on the Mayor's face was not fake; it was genuine. It always amazed her how fast she could go from being mad at the woman to completely melting into her eyes. However, Emma was stubborn, and wouldn't give in so easily. "I already told you, Madame Mayor. It's too late." She replied, her jaw set in anger.

"Don't make me beg now, Sheriff Swan…" Regina said softly and reached out, brushing Emma's flushed-with-anger cheek with the back of her finger.

Emma's breath hitched when she felt the touch of the Mayor's fingers, surprised by the gesture and by how delicate Regina's fingers were, how soft they felt. However, what didn't surprise her was how her heart fluttered at the touch, and she decided to give in. "Okay." She replied finally, taking in a deep breath. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night, at seven. Dress formally." "I always do." Was the reply that came from the Mayor, and with a smile and a wink, she walked away, leaving Emma excited and breathless.

* * *

**AN 12:29 AM 3/29/2013: So this is the end of the first day after publishing this story, and this is my first successful, active trafficked story, and I'd like to say a few thank-yous! First of all, thank you again to _hunnyfresh_ for inspiring me to write again and for allowing me to write this story in the first place! Also a HUGE thank you to all of those who have read this, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope to get another chapter up soon! Though it is Spring Break for me, I have a lot to do, but hopefully before the weekend is over I'll have the next chapter up or at least have it somewhat written! And last but not least, I thank the kind people who have reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story, it means a lot! I _promise _to upload another chapter soon, I won't let you down! Good night/good morning (whatever it is where you all live), :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Disclaimer and information in chapter one**

**I spent all day writing this, Swan Queen shippers, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, this chapter is the reason why this story is rated M. So if you don't like detailed scenes, you can feel free to skip this chapter, but you will lose a lot of information and emotions in doing so.**

* * *

Emma watched Regina walk out of sight before she sneaked into the small alleyway between Granny's and the shop next door, doing a small victory dance that involved punching the air and twirling around. Smiling from ear to ear, the blonde returned to her booth inside Granny's, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"Whoa, you look different." Mary Margaret observed, noticing her roommate's broad smile and her glistening green eyes. "Iiiiiii have a date tomorrow!" She explained in a cheerful voice, digging back into her grilled cheese sandwich. "No!" Mary Margaret gasped in disbelief, her fork, full of food, stopping in midair again. "You mean you forgave her? You _did_ seem very pissed off at her, if you don't mind me saying so." "Yeah, well, I was…" Emma replied thoughtfully, momentary anger flooding back to her. "But I've been trying to score a date with her ever since I moved here, and if I refused, I knew I'd never get the opportunity again, so… And something tells me she might have had a change of attitude about me, I mean, I _did_ save her life." She boasted with a satisfied smile as she chomped on fries and bits of grilled cheese. "Okay," Mary Margaret started, shoving her fork into her mouth at last. "You have _got_ to stop talking with your mouth full." She said even though she was doing the same thing. "What are you talking about; you're doing it, too!" Emma huffed, and moved her whiskey glass to the edge of the table; alcohol was what she drank when she was in a somber disposition, and since the cause of her somber-temperament faded into contentment, she wanted a more cheerful drink. "Ruby!" she flagged the waitress down, smiling. "I'd like a different drink. Cherry Coke, please?" "Sure," Ruby smiled and took away the whiskey, soon bringing back a coke glass filled to the brim with the sweet cola. "Thanks," the Sheriff smiled, taking a sip as the waitress walked away to tend to her other customers. "True," Mary Margaret continued their conversation with a small smirk on her face, "but _I_ do it gracefully." Emma rolled her eyes playfully with a chuckle as she finished her food.

Fifteen minutes later, the two roommates were home again, Emma lazily watching a program on television while the teacher continued to grade tests. Emma's insides tingled at the prospect of having a date with the ice queen that Storybrooke called Madame Mayor, and every time her mind focused on something else, her stomach would do a small flip as she reminded herself _I've got a date with Regina tomorrow!_

"What are you wearing for your date?" Mary Margaret asked to make idle conversation as Emma flipped through television, trying to find something to calm her nerves about Regina. "No idea," the blonde shrugged, though the sudden realization crept up on her – she would be taking Regina to Storybrooke's finest dining establishment. _Dress formal_ she had told Regina, when in fact she herself had nothing to wear. As if the two roommates dawned on this thought together, their eyes met and they traveled up the stairs to Emma's closet.

"Hmm…" Mary Margaret mused as they sorted through skinny jeans and tank tops, t-shirts and jackets, finding nothing of use. "I could wear this…" Emma said hopefully, pulling out fancy black jeans and an acceptable baggy red blouse. "Oh, god. Emma, no." Mary Margaret shook her head. "You're going on a date with _the mayor of Storybrooke_ and you want to show up in _jeans_?" "Oh…Right…" Emma mumbled dejectedly, returning the clothes to their rightful place.

"We could look through my closet," Mary Margaret added, trying to shed light on Emma's problem. "Sure," Emma nodded and went downstairs, but knew they wouldn't find anything suitable for the Sheriff to wear. Mostly the schoolteacher wore flowery things, pastel colored dresses and blouses, all of which were far too girly for Emma to wear, and if she wore anything from Mary Margaret's closet, she was sure Regina would laugh at her. After a few minutes of Emma's roommate prodding her to wear some of the nice light dresses she owned, the two stood back in defeat. "There has to be _something_…" Mary Margaret insisted in determination, digging through her dresses until her hand finally rested upon something that had been shoved way back into the teacher's closet. "I forgot I had this..." she said thoughtfully, shoving aside her other clothing to pull it into view. "I wore this at Annabelle's wedding… I was a bridesmaid." "I am _not_ wearing a bridesmaid dress." Emma insisted, but when her friend pulled the dress out, her jaw dropped. The dress was a red in color, spaghetti strapped, low cut, knee-length dress; very sexy. "_You_ wore _this_?" Emma asked in surprise, taking the soft material in her hands. It was perfect! Mary Margaret blushed, nodding. "Annabelle is a very high-class woman… Go try it on!" She insisted with a smile, coaxing her to the bathroom.

A minute later, Emma walked out in the dress. It hugged her every curve and showed off her breasts perfectly, plus her blonde curls framing her shoulders happened to be the perfect touch. "I like it." Emma smiled, twirling around in the dress playfully. "You look great," Mary Margaret assured her with a warm smile, and then added "What shoes are you going to wear…?" "I have a pair of black high heels." "You have heels but you don't have a formal dress?" Mary Margaret asked with a tilt of her head. Emma just shrugged and walked back into the bathroom to change into her normal clothes.

* * *

All throughout the day, Emma experienced a high amount of nervousness and excitement. Graham kept asking why she was so different today, but every time he asked, she just blushed and changed the subject. By the time she arrived home in the evening, the Sheriff was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Regina went through the day just as normal, keeping her composure, hardly thinking of anything other than her work, and returned home promptly at five-thirty. Only then did she remember her plans for the evening _I'll pick you up tomorrow night, at seven._

Emma showered and dressed nervously, but made sure everything was perfect. Her hair had been curled by Mary Margaret, and now had a generous glow. She applied mascara, a touch of rouge, and a small coat of lipstick to complete the outfit.

The Mayor's heart fluttered only slightly while thinking about the date with Emma Swan, for she was still uncertain of Emma's character; still, it _had_ been a long time since she'd been out, and she had to admit, she _was_ excited. She showered quickly and dressed appropriately in a flowing blue strapless dress, applied red lipstick and waved her hair. Taking a deep breath, Regina waited for Emma in the parlor of her mayoral mansion. She glanced at the clock: 7:03. _The Sheriff was late._

Emma's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she realized the clock read 6:54. "I'm going to be late!" she gasped, nearly running out the door and down to her car. "Good luck!" Mary Margaret shouted out the window as Emma drove off in her bug. The Sheriff drove as fast as she could to the flower shop, buying a single red rose before racing off to the mayoral mansion.

Regina heard tires screech outside and looked out the window to see Emma's bug pull up into the driveway. "You have to be kidding me…" she whispered under her breath, furious that she would have to travel in that _thing_. She watched the Sheriff rush up the walkway to the door and heard the bell chime. With a sigh, she walked to the door and opened it. "You're late." She said coldly, crossing her arms. "I was buying you a rose…" Emma said softly and held out the flower, giving the Mayor a sheepish, please-forgive-me smile. "Yes, I see…" Regina replied without any variation in her cold voice, but looked down at the beautiful rose with a soft smile. Emma awkwardly cleared her throat, "Uhm… Aren't you going to take it?" she asked in confusion. Quickly, Regina nodded and took the plant's stem, carrying it into the kitchen where she put it in a small vase, leaning down to smell the sweet scent with a rather large grin on her face. A few seconds later, she returned to the door, grabbing her purse. "You look amazing, Regina." Emma smiled as Regina closed and locked the front door to the mansion. "Thank you, Ms. Swan." "Regina, really? We're on a date, could you please cut it out with the formalities?" Regina only looked forward with a disgusted face, "I am _not_ riding in that." She hissed, gesturing to the small yellow contraption in her driveway, "I suppose we'll take _my_ car." "Can I drive?" "No."

A few minutes later, Regina parked in front of the restaurant, and Emma got out and opened Regina's door for her, only gaining a soft laugh from the Mayor. "Oh, Ms. Swan, you're _so_ kind." She rolled her eyes, stepping out of the vehicle and walking into the establishment after Emma held that door open as well. As the waiter escorted them to their table, Emma followed Regina feeling her excited emotions being washed away. Her date had been nothing but cold to her ever since she arrived to pick her up. She began to regret having said yes to the date; she was starting to think that perhaps this was punishment for walking off so angrily last night after the fire. Then again, Regina was always this cold and distant; Emma should have known what she'd be getting herself into.

Shaking her feelings off, she pulled Regina's chair out for her and allowed her to sit before she pushed the chair back in and sat in her own seat. They ordered a bottle of red wine to drink and looked through the menu. Emma glanced up from her own menu and noticed exactly how beautiful Regina did look. "You look really gorgeous tonight, Regina." She spoke with a soft smile, only gaining an idle "Mmm" from the woman as she busily looked through the menu with her jaw set.

"Y'know what, Regina? I'm done." Emma hissed and threw her menu down onto the table, finally having enough of putting up with Regina's bullshit. "_You_ asked _me_ on this date, remember, _Madame Mayor_?! The least you could do for me is pretend you have an interest in me and pretend you're having a good time. I'm doing all this for you and you're treating me like an annoying child!" she yelled, not caring that everyone in the whole room looked up at them. "This obviously was a mistake!" Emma continued with anger in a slightly shaky voice. She shook her head and stormed out of the restaurant as fast as her heels would allow. "Wait!" Regina called dejectedly as Emma sped off. "Please?" She asked as she stood up and followed Emma outside. "Emma, please…" She said quietly before Emma turned around, "Why should I?!" she hissed in anger, her beautiful green eyes filling with tears. "For months I've been trying to get you to give me a chance and you finally give me that chance and then…then act as if it's some joke?!" "Emma, please…" Regina repeated as she stepped forward and took Emma's hands into her own. "Just listen to me, all right? Just let me explain…" she spoke in a gentle voice she hadn't let anybody hear in years. "The last time I was on a date was four years ago, and it ended badly even though I was in love with her, so I picked myself up on my own and grew strong; so strong that I blocked everything and everyone out of my life, and I'm just trying to protect myself, I don't want my heart broken again, and please don't tell me I'm rude for saying this, but you come across as someone who dumps a woman's heart in a trash bin after you've had your fill, and I don't want to give you the chance to do so." Regina explained sincerely, her own eyes filling with tears.

"You're right, Regina. I am a heartbreaker. But the fact that I've been chasing you for months doesn't give you the clue that there might be something there between us? That maybe I like you enough to follow you until you give in? A heartbreaker doesn't do that. If I were still the heartbreaker I was, I would have just let you go, but no, Regina. I have to keep trying." Emma defended angrily, nearly choking on the tears that threatened to spill.

Regina nodded, stroking Emma's fingers with her own. "I know." She tried her best to make Emma smile through her tears by leaning in to kiss the blonde's cheek. "Please, come back inside. Let's have a nice meal._ A date._" Emma nodded, slightly happier as they walked back into the restaurant and sat down at their table as if nothing happened.

They ordered their meal and talked all throughout their dinner. Things between them were lighter, happier, now that they were both honest and open with each other. Emma finally got to hear Regina's real laugh, and for the first time in years, Regina's cheeks blushed a deep red when Emma admitted that she had had a crush on her ever since they met. After the dessert plates were cleared and the bill had been paid by Emma, they walked out with smiles on their faces.

Regina drove home and insisted their date continue on inside the mayoral mansion – "I have a turntable, we can listen to Frank Sinatra and dance." She said with a smile. "Oh the first date?" Emma asked, raising a brow as they walked inside Regina's home. "Why not?" was Regina's reply, and with a wink she went into the parlor to retrieve one of her many Frank Sinatra records. "Well…I just expected a business-like _'Time for you to leave, Sheriff Swan. We have work in the morning'_ out of you." Emma followed Regina, imitating her cold voice. Regina smirked with a chuckle and looked back at Emma as she popped the record onto the turntable and turned up the sound on her stereo. "I might have said that…But it's Friday night."

Emma chuckled at Regina's reply and came closer to the woman as Frank Sinatra's 'You Make Me Feel So Young' started to play. "I don't really know how to dance…" Emma admitted as they started to move in an intimate, jazzy position. "Just follow my lead, Emma." Regina smiled as Emma nodded. Together they danced for almost an hour, each song bringing them closer together until one particular romantic song brought them so close; they could feel each other's gentle breath on their neck. Emma was completely surprised at how close Regina allowed Emma to be to her, but she wasn't complaining.

The song died down and all that was left was the soft sound of the record spinning; they had reached the end of both sides of the disc. After a few seconds, the sound faded as well and the two were left in silence, looking into each other's eyes in the low light. Finally, after what had seemed light countless days of fighting their feelings, their lips slowly inched together. Emma was cautious in approaching the woman's lips, just in case Regina closed herself off again and coldly asked her to leave. However, their kiss was a mutual decision, and Emma silently thanked god for that.

Their lips finally met in a slow and gentle way, each surprised by the softness of each other's lips. Regina's eyes fluttered shut and after a few seconds, so did Emma's, reaching up to cup her date's cheek. After each passing second, their kiss grew with passion and power, their hands groping each other's breasts, waists, and behinds. This lasted until they both pulled apart, needing air. "Right…" Emma breathed, backing away slightly from Regina. "I would love to do this with you," she spoke quickly, gulping down as much air as she could get, "but I…I just want you to know that I asked you out on a date not just out of want to get in bed with you, but I…" Emma paused to draw in more air and finished the rest of her words shakily, "I wanted you to know that I asked you out over and over again because I wanted to know the real you, I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to please you, I wanted to see you smile, I wanted—" Whatever else Emma meant to say, they both never found out because Regina kissed Emma deeply, holding her cheeks, to silence her. After a few seconds, Regina pulled back, "All of what you're saying is lovely, but _four years_, Emma, it's been _four years_ since I've had sex." Regina spoke, breathless and rather aroused. She didn't give Emma time to respond before she gripped Emma's waist and shoved her into the wall behind her. Emma gasped and moaned as her back hit the wall so suddenly. "Regina…" Emma breathed in a small moan as Regina started to kiss her neck deeply, staining the skin with her dark red lipstick. Regina's hips ground into Emma's with a few moans as the Mayor's hands held up the Sheriff's arms against the wall; eventually the women's fingers intertwined as their lips met again in yet another passionate kiss.

Emma soon moved her arms off the wall and moved them around Regina, feeling the curve of the woman's waist under her fingertips. Regina did the same thing and Emma gasped into her date's lips as she felt fingers creep up her dress, soon feeling gentle rubbing against her panties. Regina took this opportunity to slither her tongue into Emma's mouth, and both of them moaned into each other's lips as she did so.

"Come on…" Regina breathed lustfully, pulling Emma off the wall as she almost dragged the woman into her study. "Why in here?" Emma spoke with an equal amount of lust in her voice as Regina slammed the door behind them and again pushed Emma up against the wall. "No windows in here… No reporters can catch us doing the nasty…" She answered skillfully and playfully with a smirk. "Smart woman." Emma chuckled and kissed Regina again, moving her hand around her body to grip her plentiful behind into both hands, gaining a moan from the Mayor.

A few minutes of teasing and touching, Regina pulled away from her date, far too aroused. "Fuck me." She growled, half demanding, half begging to be touched.

Happy that she could now be in control, Emma smirked and brought Regina over to one of the sofas, laying her down gently with her neck against one of the armrests. "With pleasure," Emma purred as she rolled on top of the Mayor, trailing kisses from the woman's neck all the way down to her breasts. She used her tongue to trace the nipples underneath the thin material, and she smirked when they became hardened inside their wrappers. "Mmm…" she heard Regina moan as she sucked on one of the soft buds before she lowered herself down to Regina's legs. Her hands pushed her date's beautiful blue dress up to her hips, kissing every inch of her long legs until she reached the warm place between her thighs. Her eyes looked up at Regina as she used a finger to push aside her lacy panties. She could hear Regina's ragged breathing as her tongue went to work, flicking against her clit. After a few seconds of this, she used two fingers to hold open Regina's slick folds and lick up and down her warm, sweet-tasting sex. Both of them moaned; Emma at the taste and Regina at the feeling of being touched after so long.

"Fuck yes!" Regina moaned, gasping, her chest heaving as she came closer and closer to her climax, Emma licking as deep and fast as she could against the woman's throbbing clit with two fingers lost deep inside Regina's core, pumping in and out so hard and fast, making soft squishing sounds.

"Oh!...Oh!...Yes!" Regina groaned, propped up on her elbows with her back arched as high as it could go while she finally met her oh-so-desired orgasm. She nearly screamed as pleasure ripped through her body, every single cell in her body ripping apart in prolonged ecstasy.

"Mmmm…" Emma moaned as she removed her fingers and lapped up all the fluids Regina secreted during her orgasm, and knew that every moan that slipped from Regina's lips was all for her.

Regina collapsed back onto the sofa, breathing deeply, still moaning in the aftermath of her earth-shattering orgasm. "Thank you…" she breathed, still calming down from her high.

Emma smirked softly, still licking off the thick, warm fluid from Regina's sex. "Mhmm." She hummed as she pulled back, licking her lips.

Regina smirked as well, finally regaining her strength. "I'll be right back. I've got to go get something." She purred with a wink as she got up and left the room.

Emma let out a long, deep breath, muttering to herself, "God damn this woman…so sexy…" she waited with bated breath for Regina to return, standing and pacing as if to calm her arousal.

A few minutes later, the door to the study opened and Regina appeared, wearing a dark red silk robe and her high heels. Emma turned around to face her with a raised eyebrow as Regina moved to untie the robe, smirking.

"What's under there…?" Emma asked, biting her lip. She gasped when Regina opened the robe, brandishing a red in color strap-on.

"Oh, god…" Emma's knees buckled slightly. "I want that inside of me…"

"Then sit up on my desk, Emma." Regina purred, still smirking.

"Mhmm…" Emma obeyed, hopping on top of the desk, resting her back against the wall behind her with her legs open. She then realized that this was Mary Margaret's dress, and that she probably shouldn't have sex in it. Quickly, she stood and slipped off the dress, now wearing nothing but her panties and heels. She then sat back up on the desk as before while Regina closed the door and advanced towards her, heels clicking on the floor as she tossed the robe onto the floor. In three quick strides, Regina reached the desk, watching Emma's body as she breathed in and out, her breasts rising and falling.

"Please… Fuck me…" Emma begged, watching Regina slipping off the only thing that stood between the Mayor and the Sheriff's naked body.

Emma kicked her panties off her shoe and spread her legs for Regina. "Take me…" she begged, so full of arousal, she was shaking.

Regina smirked even wider, using a few fingers to rub Emma's dripping sex, feeling hips rolling up to meet her. "Ooh…" Regina purred as she slipped a few fingers inside Emma's tight core. "You are _tight_." She hissed lustfully, "You are going to _love_ this." She said as she removed her fingers and positioned herself between Emma's legs.

Emma held her breath, waiting to feel the artificial cock inside her. Finally, Regina shoved the toy inside her and she gasped loudly. "Oh, yes…" Emma hissed in pleasure as she felt Regina using her finely-toned muscles to slide in and out of her slowly. "More…" Emma begged, and immediately Regina started to pump in and out of her fast and hard. "Fuck!" Emma gasped, feeling the desk bang into the wall repeatedly.

What felt like hours of rough sex later, Emma lay panting on the desk, sweating. "Oh, damn…" she breathed out, her dark green eyes filled with lust flickering up to meet Regina's almost black ones.

* * *

**AN: Soooooooo, what did you think of chapter two?! Drop a review, please and thank you!**


End file.
